


Fire Memeblem: Path of Error

by Kija_39



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: This is why you should never use Google Translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kija_39/pseuds/Kija_39
Summary: Google Translate Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Need I say more? (aka what happens when a bored college student is procrastinating)





	Fire Memeblem: Path of Error

Greil:  
Good, Power. Game over?  
  
[Mist comes]  
  
Mist:  
Pope!   
  
Mist:  
Ike!  
  
Greil:  
Oh ... crap!  
  
[Ike strikes at Greil, but gets knocked flying]  
  
Mist:  
Ike   
  
Mist:  
Hard!  
  
[Ike faints, he sees a brief memory of his mother before awaking]  
  
Ike:  
Edit ...   
  
[Mist is picking flowers and singing a song]  
  
Ike:  
Shit ... the song ...  
  
Mist:  
Unnamed: Oh, like! Are you awake!  
  
[Mist smiles at Ike]  
  
Mist:  
How are you?  
  
Ike:  
Nn… Yes, that’s fine.  
  
Greil:  
Then the prince raises!  
  
Mist:  
husband! I do not believe you! I know these exercises are swords, but they are still heavy! You do not have the right to be so thick at Ike.  
  
Mist:  
If the child is too big, it will not burden you.  
  
Mist:  
Yet,  
  
Ike:  
Don't worry, I tell you, I am fine.  
  
Greil:  
Ha! It was fine. And now, take your sword, and prepare it;  
  
Mist:  
Tell me, I should go back! However  
  
Ike:  
Even when it is time to set one box. I will not leave until I get a nice pair of balls in the shooter.  
  
Greil:  
I want your decision maker, Ike. But it's more than the strength ... Hm?  
  
Boyd:  
Oh my God! I'm confident I can!  
  
Mist:  
Aloha, Boyd. What are you bringing here?  
  
Boyd:  
Do not speak just to get your master, but come back safely. I decided to check that.  
  
Mist:  
Oh! Sorry, I found Yike and my father.  
  
Boyd:  
There is nothing. In addition, I figured I'd get a good laugh watching Ic get worked by the boss. You ... look nice. What happened?  
  
Ike:  
No. I'm sorry I left you  
  
Mist:  
It's just gone. Only a few minutes ago, it's normal.  
  
Ike:  
Killed!  
  
Mist:  
They are! Ford lilies.  
  
Greil:  
You swallow just at the right time. They can be Ake partner Ake.  
  
Boyd:  
What am I?  
  
Greil:  
I think technicians and developers.  
  
Ike:  
I see   
  
Ike:  
Thank you, please help me.  
  
Boyd:  
Humph! I don't know the "My Skills" business, but I am ready!  
  
Boyd:  
OK. I'm ready for you! Unnamed: Let's go!  
  
Ike moves away from Boyd  
  
Mist:  
It is not, not!  
  
Ike moves away from Boyd a second time  
  
Mist:  
Have you heard of it? That's not it!  
  
Ike moves away from Boyd a third time  
  
Mist:  
You hear me  
  
Boyd is attacked  
  
Mist:  
you can do it! Boyd has nothing! Get him out!  
  
Boyd:  
"No"! I have nothing. I say, I-I am ...  
  
End first turn without attacking Boyd  
  
Boyd:  
I WILL! What is the carpenter? We will begin to start.  
  
Ike:  
I will go. I will stay there!  
  
End second turn without attacking Boyd  
  
Boyd:  
Come, good? Am I Afraid?  
  
End third turn without attacking Boyd  
  
Boyd:  
I'd love to! What are you doing now? Do you want to learn the essence of fighting?  
  
End fourth turn without attacking Boyd  
  
Boyd:  
Unnamed: Yaaaawn ... Unnamed: You know, I get sleepy.  
  
After a round of combat with Boyd  
  
Boyd:  
Haha! Not completed. We have just started.  
  
Boyd gets shoved  
  
Boyd:  
Wow! here we go! What does that mean? You are wasting our time!  
  
Ike discards trainer sword  
  
Mist:  
Ho!  
  
Mist:  
To believe this, I can not? If you throw away a weapon you and what you want to fight? Here let me help you ... Ike. This is your sword.  
  
Ike:  
Thanks oh.  
  
Mist:  
Please wait!  
  
Boyd dies  
  
Boyd:  
It's not very good.  
  
Mist:  
Boyd, that's a big deal.  
  
Boyd:  
Please close your trap!  
  
Greil:  
Well done with it. That's enough.  
  
Boyd:  
YES!  
  
Greil:  
Ike put on the right hand. Of this situation I do not think what you are doing, I pray thee, unto me, will I not forget? . It is not easy.  
  
Ike:  
know.  
  
Greil:  
In this ho'omaha'oe, this time to come to me.  
  
Ike:  
I hope I want the word.  
  
Greil:  
But first ... Snow!  
  
Mist:  
Here is  
  
Mist:  
Here You Can! There is a risk.  
  
Mist:  
I'd recommend using this fight, and now with the Father. The last time he was knocked silly.  
  
Greil:  
Always a time to heal wounds and fight less. And in time you think, it's probably too late ... is that in the state.  
  
Greil is attacked  
  
Greil:  
Give me everything you have!  
  
Turn ended without attacking Greil  
  
Greil:  
Ike prepare - will you come here?  
  
After a round of combat with Greil  
  
Greil:  
Come on, boys! Give me your son to die around the time of challenge and the fact that I  
  
Ike:  
…  
  
Greil dies  
  
Greil:  
Disagreeable...  
  
After battle  
  
Mist:  
Ike! What is amazing?  
Ike:  
Because I have a father, do not you hold me?  
  
Mist:  
What? The true  
  
Greil:  
When it turns out that the difference is good.  
  
Boyd:  
Say, ye know, which was given, I do not really ...  
  
Mist:  
It is a lie  
  
Boyd:  
Pooh.  
  
Ike:  
So, is that that you finally acknowledge what I am ready for, Dad?  
  
Greil:  
What does it mean to accompany the team? Job is?  
  
Ike:  
Yeah. Boyd is already in the field. I was ready. I'm am tired of the trainees.  
  
Boyd:  
Listen, the difference between me and myself is communication.  
  
Mist:  
It's an age of competition.  
  
Boyd:  
Usually the results. The possibility poorly understood;  
  
Greil:  
What are you doing now is not the master. Tomorrow is the most important day for the person hired.  
  
Ike:  
is this real?  
  
Greil:  
But! If you think too much and will return to mainstream status. Do you want it to work.  
  
Ike:  
There are things in trouble. I know now, to catch it.  
  
Greil:  
We are exhausted. Good luck we ask for protection. This is waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Google Translate is stupid and hilarious, hence this mess. I'm not sure what compelled me to do this, but it's funny so I'm sharing it. If anyone reading this enjoys this and wants more I can post more, just let me know in the comments. If you didn't enjoy and you don't want more, that's fine too, but I'm still probably going to post more.  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> kay bye


End file.
